New Year Party
by LucarioNinetales
Summary: Blue organised a New Year Party and everyone is invited! But someone has an announcement to make... Wonder who it is... [OLDRIVALSHIPPING] [SPECIALSHIPPING] [MANGAQUESTSHIPPING] [SOULSILVERSHIPPING] [FRANTICSHIPPING] Some sort of a sequel to 'Christmas Gift' Can be read alone


**Me : Hello! This some sort of a sequel to 'Christmas Gift' those who have read it should have some ideas on this story here!**

**Gold : Yo! *starts rapping* LucarioNinetales does not own Pokemon in any way, shape or whatsoever!**

**Me : Alrighty! Let's start with the story!**

**Gold : Yeah... *hip hop style***

* * *

_**New Year's Party**_

"Green! Stop moving! I'm trying to stick this!" Blue shouted as she was standing on Green's back and trying to paste the streamers on the wall. There is going to be a party to celebrate the New Year and all the Dex Holders are coming for the party.

"Blue! Hurry up! I think my back is going to break soon..." He groaned as she tried to tiptoe on his back.

"Almost…" She tiptoed and finally stuck the last piece of tape on the wall.

"Done now?" He grumbled as he waited for her to step off his back.

"Yep!" She stood in front of her masterpiece and check if there are areas which need any last minute work done before starting to make the food for the party.

"What do you need to do now?" He asked as he tried to get his back back into shape.

"Umm... Let me see..." She ticked off the stuff she had to do in her mind.

"Is there anything else?" He asked again.

"Ah yes! The food!"

* * *

'_Ding dong!' _

Green was placing some of the food on the table when the doorbell rang.

"Green! Can you get it for me?" Blue shouted from the kitchen.

"Yeah…" He shuffled to the door and opened it which revealed Red and Yellow.

"Why are you two so early?" He pointed at the couple standing at the door before continuing, "The party doesn't start till six."

"We were wondering if you two need any help so we came over as we have nothing to do at this time. Why? You do not need any help?" Red asked as he stepped into the house.

"Ask Blue. She'll know if we need help or not... I was just helping her with whatever she have to do."

"Wow. The decorations are quite nicely done..." Yellow was looking around the living room the moment she stepped into the house.

"Yeah Green, the decorations look great!" Red looked around the living room and saw all the decorations around the room.

"Yeah… Blue did almost all the work; I was just acting as her 'ladder'…" He used his fingers to make air quotation marks.

"Oh well, I'm going to the kitchen to help Blue." Yellow left the living room to go to the kitchen.

When Yellow left the room, Green and Red sat down on the couch and flipped through the channels to see if there is anything interesting to watch, "Might as well sit and wait for the rest to come…" He then let out a loud yawn.

* * *

"Red! Stop spilling the batter! Can you stir a little more carefully?!" Blue is going hysterical soon as the clumsy champion is spilling the batter everytime he stirs. Red decided to help since it's really boring sitting and watching so stupid show on TV.

"Maybe you can go out and give Green some company..." Yellow takes the bowl out Red's hand gently without spilling the batter and nudged him to go out.

"Okay..." He walked out with his shirt stained with cookie batter.

* * *

"Got scolded by Blue?" Green asked as Red sat on the couch and let out a heavy sigh.

"Somehow?" He gave a sheepish smile and asked, "What'cha watchin?"

"I dunno... Some random comedy show I guess..." Green shrugged and both of them went into a comfortable silence until Blue broke it.

"Green! Come and help us bring the food out!"

Green grumbled and went to help with bringing the plates of food out.

* * *

"Red, you should get changed now. Did you bring your clothes over to change?" Green asked as he saw how messy Red looked once he placed the last plate of cookies on the table.

"Yeah, I think I should... Can I use your shower too? I reek..." He asked as he walked up the stairs to the guestroom.

"Yeah. Go ahead." Then he headed to his own room to change and get ready.

* * *

"Here you go Yellow!" Blue walked out of her walk-in closet and shoved a yellow spaghetti strapped dress into Yellow's arms.

"Uhm... Blue?" Yellow asked as she look at the dress.

"Hm?" Blue walked into her walk-in closet to get her own dress which is a blue coloured one shoulder dress and reaches the middle of her thighs.

"Do I really have to wear this? It's so short..." She took another look at it and saw that it reaches a little above her knees.

"Of course you have to wear it! It looks great on you!" She threw her arms up in the air and gave her a 'there-is-no-way-you-are-getting-away-without-wearing-this-dress' look.

Yellow sighed and said, "Fine..." She went to the other guestroom to change and Blue went to her bedroom to change.

* * *

Six arrived and the other Dex Holders arrived one by one. The Johto Dex Holders came first along with Soul (Lyra/Kotone), Silver's girlfriend and Crystal's cousin.

"Yo Senior Blue! Nice dress..." Gold spoke in a pervertic voice as he greeted Blue when she opened the door. SIlver looked like he was about to strangle Gold but Crystal beat him to it by whacking him on the head before greeting Blue and entering the house.

"Hi Gold! Come on in you guys!" Blue chimed as she ushered them into the living room. When the four of them went to the living room and made themselves comfortable near the fireplace with Crystal sitting on Gold's lap and snuggling against his chest in front of the fire place. Soul leaning her head on Silver's shoulder with his arm around her protectively and slowly dozing off on the couch.

* * *

The Sinnoh trio came next and Platinum came with special New Year gifts for all the Dex Holders.

"Hiya Senior Green!" Pearl greeted Green as Green opened the door and let them in.

"Hello Senior Green." Platinum bowed and Green just shrugged it off and told her that there is no need for formalties.

"Good evening Senior Green..." Diamond came while munching on his rice ball.

"Good evening to you all and come in..." He moved aside and the trio went into the house.

* * *

When the Hoenn trio came, shouting could be heard from the other side of the door even though the noise level in the house was loud.

"Sapph! I made this dress just for you! Please do not wrinkle it!"

"Ya know that I don't like these kind of thingys!" She pointed to the dark blue color dress which stopped at her knees. Why dya still make me one ya prissy idiot?!"

"Who are you calling an idiot?!" Ruby retorted.

"Da idiot who made me this freakin' chamber of hell!"

"It's not a chamber of hell! It's a dress!" He said in a calmer tone but still shouting.

"Would ya two quit flirting?!" An enraged Emerald was shouting at the bickering couple.

"Hmph!" The couple said at the same time and turned away from each other.

"Come on in guys! The party's just starting!" Blue opened the door and gestured to the living room.

"Alright!" Sapphire ran straight to the living room with Ruby chasing her and telling her to be careful with the dress.

Emerald sighed when he saw his two fellow Dex Holders acting so childish.

* * *

When Blue saw that all the Dex Holders are gathered in the same room, she stood on the mini stage she set up and tried to get everyone's attention.

Once she got everyone's attention, she started, "Ah! Now that everyone's here, Red here," she motioned to Red and Yellow to stand beside her before continuing, "has an announcement to make!" Blue shouted so that everyone in the room could hear what she is saying.

Whispers could be heard from the tiny crowd as Red opened his mouth to make his announcement.

Red looked at Yellow lovingly before making his announcement, "Yellow and I are getting married!" He shouted to the crowd.

When Blue heard what Red just said, the first thing she did was to hug Yellow and congratulate her, "Omigosh! Red, are you serious?! You proposed to her?! When?!" Blue asked and continued hugging Yellow while congratulating the couple.

"Of course I was the one who proposed to her! I did it on Christmas Day!" Red said proudly and Yellow showed her the ring Red used to propose to her.

"Now I can start helping you to plan your wedding and help you with all the preparations needed!" She squealed and gave Yellow a another big hug.

When they went back to the group, all the guys came up to congratulate Red while all the girls went up to congratulate Yellow.

Once they finished congratulating the couple, Blue called the Dex Holders attention again as Platinum wanted to give everyone a gift since it's New Years Day.

Red got a new vest, Yellow got a new sketchbook and stationaries, Blue got shopping vouchers for various boutiques in Celdon's Depatrment Store and Green got a new laptop as his was old and outdated.

Gold got a new cap, Silver got a CD of his favourite band, Crystal got a case filled with special PokeBalls which cannot be found in Johto or Kanto and Soul got a case filled with Poffins made with Soul's favourite berries for her Pokemons and herself.

Ruby got a whole sketchbook filled with sketches of many kinds of dresses and Pokemon outfits, Sapphire got berries which could only be found in Sinnoh and Emerald got a book called ' 101 Ways To Grow Taller'.

Pearl got a booklet filled with ideas from Platinum herself for their future manzai acts and Diamond got a recipe book with dished which the chefs in the Berlitz mansion cooked for the Berlitz family as she knew that Diamond like the food cooked by the chefs.

Everyone thanked Platinum for the gifts once she had finished giving out all of them.

* * *

When the clock struck eleven, the Dex Holders went home in groups. The Sinnoh trio went home first as they had to travel for about forty-five minutes to reach Pewter City's PokeCenter. The Hoenn trio left fifthteen minutes after the Sinnoh trio left as they helped a little with the cleaning up and flew on Sapphire's Tropius, Pilo, to Viridian City's PokeCenter. The Johto group along with Red and Yellow left when most of the cleaning was done and could be left with Blue and Green to finish up. The Johto group went to spend the night at Crystal's house which is only a few blocks away from Blue and Green's house. Red carried Yellow to his house to stay over as Viridian Forest is dangerous to go to at night.

By the time the clock struck twelve, every Dex Holder drifted off to their own dream wonderland...

* * *

**Me : How's the story? I know that it wasn't done that well but I have rewritten it and this is edited as I somehow rushed through the first one...**

**Crystal : Hello everyone! I know Gold has been acting weird lately, please bear with him! He's a little crazy over those hip hop stuff and all that!**

**Me : It's alright Crys! *smiling***

**Gold : Yo! Whazzup guys?**

**Crystal : Oh! I almost forgot! Readers, please review!**

**Gold : Review ya'll! Yo!**

**Me : Yep yep! Review! Cya next time! Annyeong! (that's korean for goodbye!)**


End file.
